


Je Suis de garde ici, alors ferme les yeux et repos-toi

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Boarding School, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nightmares, Period-Typical Racism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era raro che Victor riuscisse a dormire la notte.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Kudos: 3





	Je Suis de garde ici, alors ferme les yeux et repos-toi

Era raro che Victor riuscisse a dormire la notte.

Prendeva facilmente sonno e altrettanto facilmente si destava la notte, se perché avesse avuto un’idea che meritava di essere subito trascritta o per incubo era indifferente, raramente aveva attraversato indenne una notte intera.

Quando erano bambini Henry se lo stringeva a sé mormorando parole nella sua lingua per calmarlo, non sapeva nemmeno cosa diceva, solo che il marathi e l’indù per qualche bizzarro motivo erano in grado di acquietare il bambino europeo. Spesso Victor quando erano bambini si riaddormentava così ma crescendo nemmeno quelle sono state abbastanza.

Per fortuna nessuno si cura di loro, né il corpo docente né tantomeno i loro coetanei. Troppo bravi, troppo diversi, troppo tutto dunque meglio farli dormire separati dagli altri, nel timore di una disgrazia e che uniscano anche i rispettivi letti se non vogliono morire di freddo.

La verità è un’altra ma meglio non dirla.

È cominciato tutto così, discrete esplorazioni al buio, quando le dita fremevano di un bisogno che non conoscevano e il corpo desiderava disperatamente qualcosa che ignoravano ma di cui avevano assolutamente bisogno. Poi è stato il momento dei baci, baci goffi e impacciati protetti dall’oscurità della notte, contatti imperfetti e insicuri ma di cui avevano un disperato bisogno; e infine l’esplorazione dei rispettivi corpi praticata con curiosità e dovizia perché saranno pure giovani ma la loro mente è sicuramente più acuta di quella dei loro coetanei e di gran parte del mondo che li circonda.

È stato così che il giovane svizzero e l’angloindiano hanno iniziato … qualcosa. Nessuno dei due sa come definirla ma non può essere amore perché l’amore è quello tra un uomo e una donna, il loro deve essere altro per quanto egualmente potente ha ragionato Henry dopo la loro prima volta, quando hanno infine giaciuto insieme come due innamorati. Victor era bellissimo quella notte, il volto concentrato e scosso dal piacere, le labbra gonfie di baci, le mani curiose, le cosce esigenti e il corpo abbandonato al piacere dei sensi, Edward avrebbe tanto voluto avere una macchina fotografica per poterlo immortalare e tenere sempre con sé quell’immagine.

La luce della luna è l’unica di cui hanno bisogno mentre Victor geme andando incontro alle dita di Henry che lo sta preparando servendosi dell’olio. Come sempre Victor si è svegliato urlando, dove lo portino i suoi incubi è qualcosa che non ha mai confessato a nessuno, nemmeno ad Henry e l’altro si è rassegnato. Henry che dormiva accanto a lui lo ha subito stretto a sé e ha cominciato ad accarezzargli i capelli con una mano mentre l’altra è scesa verso il basso ventre del biondo, Henry ignora se Victor si procuri gli incubi per poter poi avere una scusa per indulgere in quegli atti illegali o se davvero la notte sia così crudele con lui e non gl’importa. Victor ha cominciato a gemere fin dal momento in cui lui ha sfiorato la sua virilità con gesti esperti dettati dall’abitudine, se solo fosse loro permesso di vivere la loro passione in pace, se solo i loro professori sapessero quanto sono geniali … potrebbero ottenere così tanto.

Un gemito più forte degli altri lo ha spaventato e per questo gli ha schiaffato l’altra mano sulla bocca per bloccarlo ma Victor allora ha cominciato a succhiargli le dita, falange per falange con un fare così osceno e provocatorio che alla fine è stato Henry quello che si è dovuto trattenere dal gemere.

Quando ha capito di essere al limite ha ritirato le dita, le ha cosparse di olio e ha cominciato veloce a preparare Victor, hanno quegli incontri almeno una volta al giorno, tre se riescono a trovare angoli bui dunque i loro corpi necessitano di scarsissima preparazione e sanno come procurarsi piacere perché conoscono il corpo dell’altro. Victor soffoca un gemito sulle sue labbra in un bacio rapace quando lui colpisce quel punto preciso, Henry conosce fin troppo bene il corpo di Victor, il tempo di abbassarsi i pantaloni alle caviglie e si dedica all’altro spogliandolo, la pelle lattea di Victor crea un contrasto eccitante con la sua pelle scura.

Quando ritira le dita Victor spalanca le gambe con tale abbandono da apparigli osceno e divino nello stesso momento, il desiderio di seppellirsi in quel corpo e restarci è così forte che è quasi tangibile si dice Henry.

Victor asseconda le sue spinte prima di baciarlo ancora e ancora, in quel momento ci sono solamente loro e il loro piacere, niente scuola, niente compagni invidiosi o professori stupidi, nessuna famiglia in Svizzera per Victor o nessun padre padrone per Henry, solamente loro due e il sentimento che provano.

Henry vorrebbe tanto rimanere così, sepolto nel corpo di Victor, le loro labbra unite e le mani che si cercano ma non è possibile, non mentre sente l’orgasmo montare dentro di lui. Porta così una mano tra i loro stomaci per prendersi cura della virilità trascurata di Victor e si dedica al suo collo, devono fare presto, non possono permettersi di perdere troppo tempo in quegli abbracci lussuriosi, non loro due.

Victor si porta una mano alla bocca per non gemere mentre si muove alternativamente verso il membro di henry e verso la sua mano, indeciso su cosa gli stia procurando maggiore godimento ma deciso ad averle entrambe. Si perdono entrambi in quell’abbraccio proibito, i più geniali allievi di quella scuola ma anche i più reietti, persi nel piacere e nel godimento di un peccato che potrebbe portarli in carcere entrambi e distruggere le loro carriere ma in quel momento solamente il piacere conta.

È Victor a raggiungere per primo l’apice del piacere, gemendo il nome di Henry il quale lo segue poco dopo, tra le sue labbra il sapore di Victor e il suo sesso che viene massaggiato dalle pareti interni del biondo.

<< Ho paura a chiudere gli occhi >> gli confessa Victor mentre è accoccolato sul suo torace, in quel momento sembra più giovane dei suoi sedici anni, un bambino nel corpo di un adulto, un ragazzo cresciuto troppo in fretta di cui non si è preso cura nella maniera corretta.

<< Resto io di guardia, tu chiudi occhi e riposa >> lo rassicura Henry prima di dargli un bacio sulla fronte, insieme sono destinati a grandi cose e lui si assicurerà che Victor possa realizzare tutto quello che vuole, c’è una pericolosa fragilità nel biondo che spesso lo spaventa, unita al suo fervore scientifico non può portare altro che danni ma per quello che lui. Henry Jekyll è sicuro di poter proteggere Victor Frankenstein dal mondo e da stesso, anche se sono entrami ancora ragazzi.


End file.
